


The Right Prerequisite

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, unlikely but kind of funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was teasing a friend about a survey answer. He didn't expect to have the tables turned on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Prerequisite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any, any/any, the prerequisite for marrying me is that you must learn to cook and do your own laundry](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/565512.html?thread=79484680#t79484680)_
> 
> I doubt anyone would ever make a survey like this or that they would spread the answers around, but if they did, then this totally works.

* * *

“I know how to cook and I do my own laundry,” Coulson said when he found her in the break room. “Does this mean you'll marry me?”

“Excuse me?”

Though her tone was dangerous and she might have been about to turn something nearby into a weapon, he smiled at her before he leaned against the counter. “Perkins from statistical analysis said that there was a survey going around where everyone discussed what they wanted in a marriage mate. Some people wanted rich, some people wanted sexy, some people wanted boring, some people wanted nothing to do with the idea, some wanted good senses of humor, some wanted Tony Stark—”

May made a slight gagging noise, and Phil had to smile at that. He wasn't sure he understood the appeal, either, but many people did.

“No one asked Romanoff, which was probably for the best,” Phil went on like May hadn't made any noise at all. “I don't think they should have asked Barton, and I don't think Fury will discipline him for that. Still, I have to question what Perkins said about your answer. The prerequisite for marrying you is knowing how to cook and doing my own laundry?”

May shrugged. “With men, I've learned to aim low.”

“For a dirty fight, maybe. For the person you're going to be with the rest of your life, no. You should aim high. Very high. Because you deserve the best.”

She gave him a slight smile as she rose from the table. She threw her empty cup into the trash can just inside the door. “When he decides to ask the question and mean it, we'll see.”

Phil stared at the now empty doorway, his throat going dry. He swallowed and tried to form words, but by the time his tongue was working again and he'd moved to the door, she was nowhere in sight.


End file.
